


First Snow

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't find me constantly sending prompts annoying, wellamy playing in the snow and having hot chocolate would make my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

Bellamy glances outside the window, his eyes lighting up like stars when he notices the blanket of white covering the trees. He shoots up from his seat, the cat falling off his lap with a startled screech. However Bellamy pays her no attention, his focus solely on the fact that it had finally snowed. 

“Wells! Wells, wake up!” 

From upstairs Bellamy can hear his boyfriend groan but he just continues to yell. 

“Goddamnit, Wells! Wake up! It finally fucking snowed.” 

Wells burrows deeper into the covers, trying to block out Bellamy’s incessant yelling. It’s silent for a few seconds and Wells thinks that Bellamy was finally letting him sleep in peace. That is until Wells feels a weight on him and the familiar smell of Bellamy fills his senses. 

“Bellamy, what are you doing?” 

“Trying to wake you up. It’s the first snow.” 

Wells turns over so that his face was right underneath Bellamy’s. Bellamy grins down at his boyfriend, trying to convince that the first snow of the season warranted a much more excited response. 

“Bell, I want to sleep.” 

“If I kissed you right now, would you get up and go out in the snow with me?” 

Wells quirks an eyebrow at Bellamy saying, “I have a feeling you’re going to kiss me either way.” 

Bellamy chuckles, “You’re right. I was just hoping that a kiss would be enough of an incentive to get you out of bed.” 

Wells groans playfully before pushing up slightly to press his lips against Bellamy’s. Bellamy all but melts into the kiss, his weight coming to rest on Wells even more. 

Wells reaches up tangling a hand in Bellamy’s curls, tugging lightly. Bellamy lets out a low groan against Wells’s lips before whispering, “Are you now trying to get me to stay in bed too instead of going out in the snow?” 

Wells adopts a look of innocence saying, “I would never. But don’t you want to stay in the warm, comfortable bed and make out instead of going out into the cold?” 

“We can make out in the snow too. It’s a great way to stay warm.” 

Wells knew that as soon as Bellamy looked at him with those deep brown eyes he was going to give in. With a loud, exasperated sigh he just says, “Fine, let me up and then we’ll go play in the snow because you’re a five year old trapped in a man’s body.” 

The grin that appears on Bellamy’s face makes Wells feel like it’s worth it to leave the comfort of his bed. Bellamy rolls off Wells, bounding over to the closet to grab all of their winter gear. After a few seconds, Wells follows after him, slipping his arms around Bellamy’s waist and resting his chin on Bellamy’s shoulder. 

“Wells don’t you dare fall asleep on me.” 

“But you’re so comfortable, Bell.” 

“Don’t care. Now put your jacket on and let’s go.” 

Wells grumbles, pulling away from Bellamy with a frown on his face. However he does take the jacket that Bellamy was offering, sleepily pulling it on. 

Bellamy laces his fingers through Wells before he pulls his boyfriend along, bringing them both back downstairs and out the front door. He leaves Wells standing by the front door as he goes to stand in the snow, letting it drop down onto his face, settling on his eyelashes and hair. 

Wells crosses his arms, staring at his boyfriend with a fond smile on his face. 

He’s startled out of his thoughts when he feels a wetness on his chest. Wells looks down to see a snowball had hit him. He glances back up to look at Bellamy who was grinning at him widely. 

“Oh you’re gonna get it now.” 

“Come and get me, tough guy.” 

Wells charges, heading straight for his boyfriend. He tackles Bellamy head on landing on the powdery snow with a quiet puff. Bellamy looks up at him a grin on his face and a laugh in his eyes. 

“Is this the part where we start making out in the snow?” 

“This is exactly that part.” 

Wells grins, leaning down to meet Bellamy’s lips with his own. Bellamy reaches a hand up behind Wells’s neck, tugging the other boy closer as he bites down on his lip. 

Bellamy had been right. 

Making out in the snow was a great way to stay warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
